Pada Satu Malam
by HanataSha
Summary: Jungkook, adik kelas Yoongi yang penasaran dengannya. Sedikit Taehyung di telepon. BTS Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung.


"Oi, hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung!" Jungkook mulai menggedor gedor pintu bilik.

"Hyung, apa yang kau—"

pintu terbuka. Yoongi muncul dengan wajah terganggu.

"Berisik." Ia mendorong bahu Jungkook agar menyingkir dari jalannya.

"Kau merokok?" Sekarang Jungkook memandangnya.

Ia berbau asap rokok saat melewati Jungkook.

Yoongi berbalik. Matanya memicing menatap Jungkook.

"Apa urusanmu, bocah!"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertanya." Lalu ia menghilang ke dalam bilik.

* * *

 **Cast : BTS Jeon Jungkook, Min Yoongi, dan sedikit Kim Taehyung.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Friendship?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pada Satu Malam**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini sudah terlalu larut bagi Jungkook untuk berada di luar.

Berjalan di sepanjang trotoar yang sudah mulai sepi dengan seragamnya yang masih lengkap ia kenakan.

Tali ranselnya tersampir tidak benar di bahunya, tapi ia tidak terganggu, tidak juga berusaha untuk membenarkannya.

Malam ini tidak terlalu dingin dan Jungkook merasa agak gerah hingga rasanya ingin melepas jas sekolahnya.

Ia mulai memikirkan banyak hal; akan makan apa kalau sudah sampai rumah nanti, apakah ayahnya sudah sampai rumah atau belum, apa yang anjingnya lakukan saat ini, apakah lampu lampu di sekitar jalan rumahnya sudah bisa menyala lagi—

Perutnya meraung. Cacing cacing dalam perutnya minta diberi makan.

Ia merogoh sakunya. Memeriksa apakah masih ada uang yang tersisa. Ia berharap ada yang masih terselip di sela sela tasnya.

Tidak ada.

Jungkook ingat, ia belum menaruh uang lagi sejak kemarin.

Uangnya habis setelah Taehyung meminta dirinya untuk mentraktirnya.

Memaksa _sih_ lebih tepatnya.

Taehyung mengancamnya, kalau tidak mentraktirnya ia akan mengadukan Jungkook kepada wali kelasnya tentang Jungkook yang pernah membolos karena pergi ke warnet untuk bermain _game online_ sendirian.

Bahkan keesokan harinya, saat teman temannya bertanya kemana saja ia kemarin, Jungkook beralasan bahwa ia sakit. Mereka percaya saja.

Tentunya Jungkook tidak ingin dipanggil hanya untuk diceramahi. Bisa mati kebosanan dia. Belum lagi wali kelasnya bisa berceloteh berjam jam. Kalau sudah begitu, Jungkook hanya bisa mendengarkan dengan kepala tertunduk dan beberapa anggukan. Belum lagi lehernya yang jadi sakit karena terlalu lama menunduk.

Ponselnya bergetar di sakunya. Nama Taehyung tertera di layar.

Ia mendesah sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa, hyung?"

 _"Kau sudah sampai?"_

Hening.

Satu mobil melaju kencang di jalanan dekatnya.

 _"Jungkook?"_ Suara dari seberang sana menunggu jawaban.

"Belum."

 _Tut tut tut_

Jungkook melihat layar ponselnya. Terputus.

Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Satu pesan masuk.

.

 _From : Taehyung hyung_

 _._

 _Kalau sudah sampai beritahu aku, ok?_

 _Hati hati._

 _._

Jungkook menghela napas kasar.

 _Memangnya ia anak kecil,_ pikir Jungkook.

Kalau diingat ingat, Taehyung selalu begitu; mementingkan orang lain padahal belum tentu ia sudah sampai di rumah saat ini.

Jungkook mengantongi ponselnya.

Ia melihat Yoongi sedang duduk sendirian di halte, memperhatikan jalanan yang hanya dilalui oleh beberapa mobil berkecepatan tinggi, selanjutnya lengang lagi.

Jungkook menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana rasanya asap asap itu di mulutmu?"

Jungkook memperhatikan Yoongi lalu lanjut berbicara.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, tapi aku takut tersedak asapku sendiri." Ia menerawang jalanan sekarang.

"Kenapa baru pulang?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Kenapa hyung disini?"

Yoongi menoleh ke arahnya. "Jangan menghindari pertanyaanku."

"Aku _'kan_ juga ingin tahu." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Yoongi mendesah lalu mengisap batangan yang dari tadi diapit oleh jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Saat ia mengembuskan asapnya, Jungkook bisa melihat kepulan asap itu menyamarkan wajah Yoongi sesaat.

Ia berpikir untuk mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yoongi. Menghilangkan asap asap itu.

Tapi itu kekanak kanakan.

"Kenapa memejamkan mata begitu, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Yoongi tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Jungkook. Pertanyaan Yoongi belum mendapat jawaban.

"Aku baru pulang dari rumah temanku."

"Tugas kelompok." Tambahnya.

"Bohong." Cetus Yoongi.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Ya, aku bermain _play station_ disana."

"Kenapa baru pulang jam segini?"

"Kenapa hyung masih di luar jam segini?" Yoongi menatapnya lagi.

Jungkook meringis.

"Lupa waktu, hyung." Ujarnya.

perutnya meraung lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau belum makan?"

Jungkook menatap perutnya yang tidak tahu waktu itu, lalu Yoongi.

Ia membuka risleting ranselnya, mengambil roti yang masih terbungkus lalu menyodorkannya pada Jungkook.

"Apa ini?" Jungkook memandang bergantian; dari roti ke Yoongi.

Yoongi menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kau tidak tahu ini apa?"

"Untukku?" Ralatnya.

"Kau tidak _mau_?"

Yoongi sudah ingin menarik tangannya lagi karena Jungkook tidak juga mengambil rotinya ketika Jungkook menyambarnya dari tangan Yoongi.

"Pulang sana."

"Hyung tidak pulang juga?" Lagi, Yoongi hanya menatapnya.

Jungkook menarik tali ranselnya yang merosot dari bahunya.

"Hati hati, ya, hyung. Ini sepi." Katanya sambil bergidik ngeri.

 _Berlebihan._

Lalu ia pergi.

Yoongi memutar mata di belakangnya.

"Dasar bocah."

.

Jungkook tiba tiba berbalik, kembali menghampiri Yoongi.

"Hyung." Kali ini Yoongi melihat ke arahnya.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" Yoongi menatapnya heran sekarang.

"Apanya yang baik baik saja?"

"Itu," ia menggigit bibirnya sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Aku melihatmu berkelahi dengan sekelompok remaja di tikungan dekat rumah. Apa kau baik baik saja?"

Yoongi diam. Berpikir.

Jungkook merasa telah salah bertanya. Ia takut dimaki, dikatai 'bocah', atau disemprot dengan 'bukan urusanmu' ala Yoongi.

Yoongi mulai memainkan rokoknya di sela jari. Berusaha terlihat santai.

"Aku tidak masalah kalau harus memar memar."

"Bukan itu." Sergah Jungkook. Terlalu cepat.

Ia berhenti memainkan rokok di tangannya, menatap Jungkook heran.

Jungkook mengusap lehernya tidak nyaman.

"Maksudku, apa kau ada masalah, hyung?"

Ada jeda sesaat. Seakan Yoongi memilih kata katanya di kepala.

"Orang orang itu harus dipukuli sesekali."

Jungkook mencerna kata kata Yoongi barusan lalu mengangguk.

Ia pikir Yoongi tidak ingin bicara banyak padanya.

Kepulan asap lolos dari mulut dan hidung Yoongi.

"Yasudah, aku pulang." Ia segera meninggalkan Yoongi.

.

Ia berjalan lambat. Penasaran tentang Yoongi.

Ia mulai berpikir mungkin Yoongi punya masalah di rumahnya, karena ia jarang melihatnya di sekitar rumah. Atau mungkin Jungkook saja yang kurang memperhatikan.

Roti yang dari tadi ia pegang tiba tiba saja ditarik.

Jungkook menoleh, mendapati Yoongi berjalan di sebelahnya sedang merobek bungkusan rotinya.

Roti Yoongi _sih,_ tapi sekarang miliknya.

"Ini." Yoongi menyodorkan rotinya yang sudah terbuka pada Jungkook.

Ia menatap Yoongi.

"Bukannya kau lapar? Makan." Jungkook mengambil bungkusan itu dari tangan Yoongi, kemudian menggigitnya.

Jungkook berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yoongi yang berjalan terlalu cepat, kedua tangan di saku celana.

"Aku sering melihatmu pulang malam. Berjalan melewatiku."

Mendengar itu, Jungkook langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Yoongi melirik. "Tapi kau tidak pernah menghampiriku, seperti malam ini."

Jungkook berusaha mengingat ingat di tengah kunyahannya yang terhenti.

"Pulanglah. Rumahmu sudah dekat." Jungkook mengangguk.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi di sakunya.

"Halo?"

 _"Sudah sampai?"_ Ia memeriksa layar, memastikan siapa yang menelepon.

Taehyung.

"Sebentar lagi sampai."

 _"Kemana saja kau, Jungkook! Memangnya rumahmu sejauh apa?"_ Ia harus menjauhkan ponselnya untuk menghindari lengkingan nyaring Taehyung.

"Aku _'kan_ jalan kaki." Jungkook membela diri.

 _"_ _Yasudah, hati hati."_

 _Klik_

Yoongi memperhatikan Jungkook dari tadi.

"Pacarmu?"

Jungkook menggeleng.

" _Oh."_

Yoongi mulai berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

"Dia laki laki, hyung!" Jungkook sedikit berteriak. Yoongi tidak menggubrisnya.

Baru saja ia akan berjalan lagi,

"Jungkook!" Seru Yoongi dari depan pintu rumahnya.

"Jangan coba coba untuk merokok."

* * *

Fin

* * *

Jungkook baru jalan selangkah ketika sebuah lengan menumpu di sekitar tengkuknya.

Pemilik lengan itu tersenyum lebar dan Jungkook hanya memandanginya heran.

"Untuk apa kau kesini, hyung?"

"Memastikan kau memang _sebentar lagi sampai_."

* * *

Note : sampah baru! Ini pointless banget sih._. Tapi lebih panjang 'kan ya?

Note(1) : maafkan aku! Tapi Yoongi yang begitu, kece! Dan JK yang mau diakui sudah besar itu bikin gemas~ dia 'kan bayi.

Note(2) : awalnya ini ide untuk agak drama, tapi ya..

Note(3) : Dan awalnya Tae enggak masuk dalam cerita ini, hoho

Note(4) : Review?


End file.
